Hermanas
by Alcrews S.A
Summary: El tiempo pasa para todos, da igual que seas una loca terrorista o una agente de la ley. Pero hay veces, en las que el tiempo te trae el mayor peligro que puedas tener en tu vida desde el oscuro pasado. Eso fue lo que le pasó a Jinx y a Vi, ahora sus vidas y la de los suyos están pendientes de un hilo.
1. Chapter 1

_(Disclaimer: personajes propiedad de Riot Games.)_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

- Sabes perfectamente que yo no soy el verdadero peligro, Vi. - decía Jinx tras los barrotes de la celda. - Ella no se detendrá ante nada. Mató a nuestros padres, y ahora nos quiere a nosotras. -

La pelirosa se encontraba al otro lado de la celda. Sin sus guanteletes, observaba a la famosa criminal de brazos cruzados. Tras tanto tiempo de espera, de persecuciones y maldiciones, por fin la había atrapado. Había necesitado diez largos años para ello, pero al menos logró su objetivo.

No obstante, no se alegraba por ello. En el pasado, ella se habría mofado de la peliazul, bailando mientras ella se pudría en la cárcel, celebrando una fiesta por todo lo alto, bebiendo hasta que su cuerpo dijera basta, demostrarle a Caitlyn que si pudo con la más escurridiza de todos los criminales, que pudo superar a la propia sheriff. Pero no era así.

Por su parte, Jinx no habría dudado en escaparse en cuanto la agente se hubiera largado, coger a Espinas y a los demás, y volver a causar el caos en la ciudad. Destruir edificios, falsificar carteles de "Se busca", robar y reír con tal de matar el aburrimiento. Seguiría siendo la misma loca sanguinaria con tal de causar el caos eternamente. Pero eso ya es agua pasada.

- Por última vez, ellos no son nuestros padres. - Vi apretó tan fuerte el chupa-chups con los dientes, que llegó a romperse. - Ni siquiera yo soy tu hermana.

- Puede que no fueran nuestros padres, pero no puedes negar el hecho de que la misma sangre corra por nuestras venas.

- ¡CALLATE! - la agente golpeó los barrotes hasta hacerlos resonar. - ¡Yo soy Vi, la Agente de Piltover, ¿me oyes? Agente de la ley, quien lucha por la vidas de los habitantes de esta ciudad. Nunca he tenido una hermana, y menos aún una que estuviera loca como tú! -

La pelirosa dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ella, dejando a la única terrorista del nivel seis de la prisión. Ella dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, antes de gritar:

- ESO ES, HUYE DE LA VERDAD, HUYE COMO HAS ESTADO HACIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO. ¿CREES QUE ESO EVITARÁ QUE ELLA ESTÉ AQUÍ? SI YO HE ESTADO VIVIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA, TEN CLARO QUE ELLA TAMBIÉN LO ESTARÁ. - Vi no la hizo caso y dio un portazo en cuanto salió de la sala, dejando sola a Jinx. Ésta se agarró a los barrotes, dándose por vencida. - Si ella me volvió loca, también hará lo mismo contigo. ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender Manazas? -

Jinx se tumbó en la cama, con las manos en su nuca. Su intento había fracasado, y ahora tendría que pensar en otra cosa. Sin embargo, oyó unos pasos en la sala. Levantó la mirada y vio a la famosa sheriff al otro lado de la celda. Ella también había cambiado.

Ya no llevaba aquel vestido morado de antes. No. Ahora llevaba aquella larga gabardina morada, con esa camisa de gran escote y los pantalones largos morados. Mantenía esas botas marrones de tacón, y su clásico sombrero morado, sólo que un poco más pequeño. Su rifle estaba colgado al hombro, mientras que en sus manos estaba una taza de porcelana con té jonio, aquel que tanto le gustaba.

- Muy bien Jinx. - dijo Caitlyn. - Empieza por el principio. - dio un sorbo a su té.

La llamada entonces Bala Perdida, se incorporó.

**Por fin estrenamos el grupo Alcrews S.A.**

**Me presento, soy Omega, una de los varios escritores de Alcrews S.A.**

**Mis compañeros y yo escribimos fics de Naruto, League of Legends, Smite, S4 League, RWBY, Heroes of Might and Magic, y toda clase de videojuegos y mangas y anime que nos den el venazo. **

**Nuestro "presidente" (Alfa), me ha mandado postear la primera historia. Una historia no muy larga, acerca mis hermanas favoritas, Jinx y Vi. En mi caso, publicaré la historia cuando tenga un poco de tiempo libre, esto de trabajar y estudiar acaban con una... -_-u**

**Gracias por leer nuestro primer fic, y esperemos que os haya gustado.**

**¡Un saludo del grupo Alcrews S.A.!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: personajes propiedad de Riot Games._

**1**

_Hace diez años. Piltover. Mes de enero._

Era una pacífica mañana en la Ciudad del Progreso. Sus habitantes iban de un lado para otro en sus coches y el comercio se abría con la llegada de los primeros zepelines mercantes. Era un día perfecto, como cualquier otro.

Caitlyn había mandado las primeras patrullas del día, mientras que ella realizaba un papeleo. Eran los típicos casos de siempre. Los aburridos robos: ella encontraba una pista que al ladrón se le había olvidado, buscaba en la base de datos, y a las tres horas ya estaba en casa del ladrón esposándolo. Las misteriosas desapariciones: eran las que más odiaba, la persona desaparecida solía ser siempre un niño cercano a los doce años, ella analizaba las pistas dejadas por el menor, se tomaba unas cuantas tazas de té, y a la semana ya estaba el niño con sus padre y el secuestrador entre rejas.

¿Qué hay amenaza de bomba? Evacuación y desconexión de la bomba en tiempo récord. ¿Secuestro de un banco con rehenes a punto de morir? La estrategia de las alcantarillas y los conductos del aire. Los secuestradores tendrían armas apuntándoles por la espalda en cuestión de minutos. Todos y muchos otros casos que había resuelto gracias a su ingenio, ahora se los dejaba a sus oficiales para que hicieran su labor.

¿Pero qué eran de esos dos escurridizos criminales que siempre se les escapaba? El famoso ladrón "C". Siempre dejaba sus cartas en el lugar del crimen, recordándola que él nunca bajaría la guardia hasta acabar con la sheriff. Pero ella no se daría por vencida, sería el único caso en el que no permitiría que nadie le ayudase. Lo único que le faltaba para lograrlo era una cara, o mejor aún, una simple muestra de ADN, y tendría cerrado el caso.

Observando la foto de la otra criminal, se dio cuenta de la gran diferencia que había entre ambos. Jinx era una total psicópata a quien le encantaba crear el caos, le gustaba que todos supieran de ella. Quien era, como vestía, su forma de ser. "C" era al contrario, era como una sombra. Actuaba y desaparecía sin más. En lo único en lo que coincidían era en lo escurridizos que eran para escapar.

Caitlyn dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, después de apilar todos los documentos. Había terminado con los primeros informes de la mañana. A veces ser la sheriff era agotador. Despejó su mesa y se levantó de su silla de cuero. Su despacho no era gran cosa, una larga mesa llena de informes y una radio de comunicaciones. La ventaja con la que contaba era con su tetera y su té jonio, algo que le encantaba desde que era niña. Bueno, eso y el rifle del calibre 49 que le regaló su padre, el cual descansaba apoyado en la mesa.

Una vez terminado de calentarse el agua, y poner la bolsita en la taza, volvió a sentarse mientras subía y bajaba la bolsa. De pronto, una bandeja de cupcakes fueron puestos encima de su mesa. Eran de aquel tipo que a ella le encantaba. De chocolate con nata de fresa y una cereza en la punta. Desde que los probó por primera vez, no quiso probar de ningún otro tipo. Tanto le gustaron, que acabó usándolos como cebo para las trampas para yordles.

Caitlyn levantó la mirada y allí estaba él, tan bien arreglado como siempre, con su martillo en el otro brazo y una sonrisa en el rostro. Jayce, el Defensor del Mañana como lo llamaban en la Liga de Leyendas. Ambos habían adquirido la fama de formas diferentes. Ella eliminando la delincuencia que existía en Piltover, y él protegiéndola de Viktor y sus máquinas. El primer día que se vieron, el día en el que se conocieron, algo que ella nunca cambiaría por nada.

- Al menos que quieras vengarte de lo que te hizo Teemo en la Grieta, no le veo el sentido de traerme unos cupcakes.

- Caitlyn, esa excusa sólo serviría para alguien que no fuera una famosa detective. – se acercó a ella y cogió su taza de té. Le dio un pequeño sorbo. – Hmm, veo que tu preferencia por el té jonio no ha cambiado.

- Jayce. – recuperó su taza de sus manos. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Hoy hace un espléndido día, perfecto para ir de patrulla por el puerto.

- El crimen nunca descansa.

- Ni tampoco la justicia, pero creo que ambos necesitan un respiro. – se la quedó mirando. Esa mirada, esa dichosa mirada que ella no aguantaba, más que nada porque le hacía actuar como una adolescente hormonada.

- Hmm. – era imposible, no podía ganar en este "caso" – Está bien, pero déjame llevar mi rifle.

- Iba a dejarte mi martillo, pero creo que ambas cosas está bien.

- _¡Sheriff! ¡Sheriff!_ – interrumpió la llamada de la radio. – _¡Hemos encontrado a la agente Vi en medio de una persecución de grado 2! ¡Pedimos permiso para interferir!_

- ¿Grado 2? ¿Eso no es robo a gran escala? – preguntó Jayce

- No, todos los robos de todas las escalas están en el grado 3, junto con secuestros y desapariciones. El grado 2 son para asesinos muy peligrosos o….psicópatas. ¡Mierda! – Cailtyn cayó en la cuenta de la persecución que hacía Vi. Agarró el transmisor. - ¡Agentes, ¿Quién es el objetivo de Vi?!

- _¡Creemos que puede tratarse de Jinx! ¡Pedimos permiso para interferir en la persecución! ¡Nos encontramos en el sector 10, Avenida La Rose!_

- Permiso concedido. – tocó otro botón de la radio. - ¡Atención a todas las unidades, las que se encuentren cerca del sector 10, que acudan a la Avenida La Rose. Persecución de grado 2, repito, persecución de grado 2! – agarró su rifle y su sombrero que estaba en la mesa. – Lo siento Jayce, parece que el caso del puerto tendrá que esperar otro día.

- No pasa nada Cait, pero…podría ser de ayuda allí.

- Lo siento. – le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Pero no eres un agente de la ley. –

Ω

- ¡Ven aquí zorra famélica! – gritaba Vi hecha una furia, mientras esquivaba los cubos de basura que la delincuente tiraba.

- Lo siento Manazas, pero creo que te equivocas respecto a quien es la zorra. – reía Jinx mientras entorpecía el paso de la pelirosa.

En un principio, para Vi, hoy iba a ser un día perfecto. Caitlyn le había atrasado la patrulla para dos horas más tarde, algo perfecto, podría dormir hasta más tarde e irse al pub del final de la calle. Todo muy simple, beberse dos o tres copas antes de irse al trabajo. La cosa es que Caitlyn no se enterase de que iba con un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo al trabajo.

Pero quien iba a imaginarse que en el mismo bar, a la misma hora en la que ella entraba, iba a estar la odiada loca. Aún se preguntaba cómo había logrado suplantar la identidad del camarero, consiguiendo gastarle la broma de echarle todo el cubo de pintura rosa por la cara, mientras ella bebía. Un saludo de buenos días al estilo Jinx.

Y claro, Vi quería demostrarle la gracia de su broma con sus dos "pequeños" puños. Así empezó la persecución, atravesando el bar con sus guanteletes, dejándolo totalmente hecho un desastre. Ya pagaría por los desperfectos otro día.

La loca iba de callejón en callejón, riendo como no. Tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso a la cara de la agente, intentando acertar. Ese día sólo llevaba su lanzacohetes, nada más. Bruscamente giró hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con un callejón sin salida. Miró a todos lados, no había ninguna escalera para incendios o alguna ventana donde escapar. Se había quedado sin salida.

- Bueno, veo que te has parado. – reía Vi mientras chocaba sus guanteletes entre ellos. – Déjame darte las gracias por la bromita. –

Jinx empezó a reír descaradamente. La cara de la agente era para enmarcarla. Tenía toda la pintura esparcida por la cara y le llegaba hasta el escote. Su pelo quedaba camuflado con el color, aparte de tener restos de polvo de ladrillo, alguna que otra esquirla y un pestazo a basura. De a saber dónde, Jinx sacó un móvil y le hizo una foto a su querida amiga.

- Esto es para subirlo al Feizbuk, seguro que a todos los gustaría verla. –

Vi no se lo pensó dos veces. Cargó su guantelete izquierdo al máximo, y cuando llegó al límite, soltó toda su potencia contra la criminal. Avanzó como un rayo dirigido a la cara de la peliazul, pero esta ya se lo olía venir. Se echó a un lado en el momento justo, dejando que el puño chocara de lleno contra la pared de ladrillo, haciéndolo añicos en un instante.

La loca criminal aprovechó la ocasión para usar su lanzacohetes y enviar uno de los proyectiles al agujero donde se encontraba la agente. Ésta reaccionó rápidamente, cubriéndose con ambos guanteletes. Todo el edificio estalló, lanzando escombros por los aires y generando una nube de humo negro que se veía desde los alrededores. Vi salió con algunos rasguños de sus escombros, tosiendo por culpa del humo. Tenía toda una gran cantidad de polvo, como si se hubiera daño un baño del mismo. De pronto una rápida luz la cegó brevemente. Era el flash del móvil de Jinx.

- Y esta la titularé "Manazas la Comeladrillos." – rio de nuevo.

- ¡Asquerosa zorra cabrona! – volvió a cargar su puño y lo soltó de nuevo. Pero algo falló, porque a mitad de camino los propulsores del guantelete se apagaron. Vi no se dio cuenta a tiempo, tropezó y rebotó contra el suelo, acabando de morros contra él. - ¿Pero qué cojones?

- Vaya, parece que te has roto Manazas. Bueno, será mejor que acabe yo hoy nuestro juego. – la terrorista tiró varias bombas al callejón donde se encontraba. Esas asquerosas bombas con bocas que castañeaban. - ¡Nos vemos idiota, vamos Espinas! –

Colocando su lanzacohetes apuntando hacia el suelo, Jinx le dio al gatillo. La boca del arma empezó a adquirir calor, hasta el punto de causar una gran llamarada que la impulso hacia los cielos, desapareciendo entre las nubes. Vi se puso en pie rápidamente y avanzó por el callejón. Tenía miles de bombas que estaban a punto de estallar, tenía que darse prisa y salir de allí cuanto antes.

Las primeras estallaron, haciendo que las demás las imitaran, causando una explosión en cadena. La agente veía como una nube roja seguía sus pasos, sintiendo su calor en la nuca. Giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y de nuevo a la izquierda. ¿Cómo era posible que Jixn hubiera puesto tantas trampas? Al menos que… la hubiera engañado.

¡_Joder!_ Maldijo Vi. Finalmente acabó en otro callejón sin salida, con una muerte roja en la espalda. Sin tiempo que perder, colocó su guantelete derecho delante y placó contra la pared. Una dolorosa vibración recorrió su brazo derecho, pero al menos logró hacer un agujero y atravesar el muro. La última bomba explotó justo donde ella estaba. Unos segundos más tarde y habría muerto. Vi observó el caos. Esa asquerosa criminal se había salido con la suya.

- Asquerosa mocosa, la próxima vez te vas a enterar.

- ¡VI! – oh mierda, esa voz no. Cualquier otra menos esa. La agente se giró, delante de ella estaba Caitlyn, pero una Caitlyn cabreada, muy muy cabreada. Casi parecía una tetera del humo que le salía por las orejas.

- Ehm…, Cupcake, justo ahora iba para el tajo. – dibujó una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Te canso de decir que no me llames así! ¡¿Sabes el caos que acabas de hacer por tu comportamiento?!

- Vamos no seas así, ella empezó tirándome la pintura a la cara. Merecía borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara.

- ¡A mi despacho! ¡AHORA MISMO! –

Ω

_A las afueras de Zaun, pero muy a las afueras, se encontraba una casa en ruinas. Era el único signo de humanidad en un páramo contaminado, con humo verde en lugar de aire. Dentro, se podía escuchar el ruido de una televisión. Su luz iluminaba la pequeña estancia en ruinas de lo que era una especie de salión. En la pantalla, aparecían Vi y Caitlyn, ésta hecha una furia por los actos de su agente. De pronto, la televisión se apago._

_- ¿A eso lo llaman explosión? - dijo una voz muy grave._

_-¡Eso no es una explosión, lo nuestro sí que son explosiones! - respondió una voz muy aguda._

_- ¿Y a eso lo llaman romper muros?_

_- ¡Nosotras si que rompemos muros!_

_- Parece que habrá que acortar nuestras vacaciones._

_- ¡Hay que darles una lección, pero con una buena cantidad de neutrones! -_

_En la oscuridad se podía distinguir dos ojos. Uno de ellos totalmente azul, y otro totalmente rojo con pequeños números binarios negros en su superficie._

_- Ha llegado la ¡Hora! de volver a ¡Casa! -_

Ω

- Es verdad, Vi se llevó una buena bronca aquel día. – Caitlyn recordaba ese día hace diez años. - Nunca cambió su forma de actuar.

- Hay que admitirlo, esa broma fue buenísima. – rió Jinx desde los barrotes. – En fin. Eso fue aquel año, después…

_**Alcrews S.A.**_

_**By Omega.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alfa: asco de office word, mira que sustituirme Piltover por Pulover ¬¬... **__**Si encontráis mas casos así sin que me diera cuenta, notificarlo pls.**_

_**Aprovecho para dar gracias a nuestro primer review. Un saludo de todos los miembros del grupo.**_

_Disclaimer: personajes propiedad deRiot Games._

**2**

_Hace nueve años. Piltover. Mes de febrero._

La torre del reloj era el edificio más alto de todo Piltover. Desde ahí se podía ver toda la ciudad, controlarla y saber qué edificios nuevos había que estrenar. Algo perfecto para alguien como Jinx. Desde el día en el que se estrelló en la torre, por culpa de su lanzacohetes; supo que ese sitio iba a ser su hogar. Así que robando y comprando en el mercado negro, se montó su propia casa en la Ciudad del Progreso.

Amortiguó el sonido de los engranajes del reloj, su casa era una enorme sala sin pasillos o paredes por el medio. En la parte sur estaba la "cocina", una sencilla nevera con un pequeño fogón y un horno microondas; unos metros al lado estaba el baño, un conjunto formado por una bañera, un inodoro y un lavabo con espejo, debajo del mismo se encontraba el botiquín.

El salón se encontraba en el centro, con el ventanal detrás de la gran pantalla de plasma, dejando el sofá con buenas vistas del cielo. La peliazul se las había ingeniado para llevarse ambas cosas sin que la pillasen. Por último, en la zona este y tras una cortina, se encontraba su dormitorio. Había una cama de matrimonio con dos enormes armarios de madera. Al lado, estaba su mesa de trabajo con todos sus chismes y cachivaches.

Desde ese punto de la casa, se podía ver toda la línea recta que llevaba hasta la puerta, una puerta acorazada a prueba de la propia Jinx, un buen mecanismo de seguridad tanto para ella como para el resto. En cuanto al agua, la luz y el gas, la criminal ideó un buen método para robarlos del servicio público, a ella no le gustaba pagar a las compañías privadas. Más bien, a nadie.

Ahora se encontraba en su mesa de trabajo. Todas sus armas estaban esparcidas por la cama o por el suelo, a excepción de su querido lanzacohetes con forma de tiburón, el cual parecía observarla desde el otro lado de la mesa. La terrorista estaba centrada en un amasijo de cables y circuitos, conectados a un enorme motor de seis hélices. Acercó su brazo izquierdo a la boca del arma, colocando su mano sobre las mandíbulas y empezó a abrirlas y cerrarlas.

- ¿Qué haces Jinx?

- ¡No te lo vas a creer Espinas! Estoy creando la mejor bomba que esta ciudad jamás haya visto. Un enorme cohete, que irá cada vez más rápido a medida que recorra distancia. Y cuanto más rápido vaya, mayor será su explosión. ¡Incluso dibujará un smiling!

La delincuente comenzó a reír descaradamente, incluso se cayó de su silla de trabajo, pero eso no la paró. Se llevó incluso las manos al vientre. Estuvo un largo rato hasta que se le pasó y volvió a incorporarse. Acercó de nuevo su mano al lanzacohetes.

- ¿Pero eso no es peligroso? Destruirías toda la ciudad.

- Que tonto puedes llegar a ser, Espinas. – le dio un golpecito en el cañón. – Cuando la ciudad esté caput, yo la reconstruiré. Y al hacerlo, crearé una Piltover donde nadie se aburrirá. Los gritos y los ruidos de las armas y las bombas serán el himno de esta ciudad, la gente tendrá que mudarse continuamente, y lo mejor de todo, podrán hacer lo que quieran sin miedo a romper la ley.

- Ya, pero si tiras la bomba…todo el mundo morirá, y Piltover se convertirá en una ciudad fantasma, puede que incluso desaparezca del mapa. –

Jinx se quedó mirando al arma.

- Estúpido lanzacohetes corta rollos. – musitó entre dientes. – Me voy a dar una vuelta. Zap vente conmigo.

- Sabes que si te ven te detendrán, ¿verdad?

- ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Una tonta descuidada? – esperó una respuesta, pero sólo recibió el silencio. ¿Sabes que te puedo reemplazar, Espinas?

Ω

Caitlyn revisaba todos los informes de las últimas semanas. Robos en grandes almacenes, explosiones en los barrios mercantiles, disturbios en las afueras de la ciudad…lo típico de cada mes. Y como no, los informes de daños que su querida oficial había provocado, la cual estaba delante suya mascando chicle y sin la más mínima preocupación, llegando a poner incluso los pies encima de la mesa.

Si no fuera porque iba en contra de la ley, la sheriff no habría dudado en usar su rifle del calibre 49, con tal de meterle una buena bala que atravesara su cráneo. Había veces en las que se preguntaba cómo pudo integrarla al cuerpo de policía, en lugar de haberla metido entre rejas una buena temporada. Supongo que la vida te depara lo que uno no llega a esperar.

Miró el último informe. Toda una instalación eléctrica medio demolida. Vi había tenido la inteligentísima idea de atraer a Jinx a esa zona, con la fortuna de que algún chispazo le diera de lleno, pero aquello se convirtió en el patio del recreo de la terrorista. La propia agente tuvo que cargarse la sala de control con sus guanteletes, si no quería llevarse las descargar eléctricas que su rival le estaba lanzando. Gracias a su idea, Piltover estuvo sin electricidad unos cinco largos días. Ahora tocaba cubrir parte de los gastos.

- Vi, ¿no tienes nada que decir al respecto de tu última idea?

- Si, le he mandado una carta de disculpas al presi de la compañía. Aunque le he hecho un favor a los ciudadanos, ese tipo cobrara demasiado por la luz. –

Caitlyn apretó el informe con las manos, incluso llegó a arrugar los laterales. Aquella conducta de su agente le estaba empezando a sacar de sus casillas.

- ¿Sabes que es la quinta vez en lo que va de año, que el cuerpo tiene que cubrir parte de los gastos? Por no hablar de los cinco años que llevas en él.

- Tranquila cupcake, mira el lado positivo, así le damos un lavado de cara a las empresas.

- ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! – Caitlyn golpeó el escritorio y Vi saltó del susto.

Jayce entró en la comisaría, con otra bandeja de los cupcakes preferidos de Caitlyn en una mano y el martillo en otra. Pero algo le extrañó. Todos los agentes miraban a la parte sur de la comisaría, donde daba el despacho de Caitlyn. Aquellos que llevaban una taza de café, temblaban tanto que hasta el propio líquido estaba a punto de desbordarse. El héroe no entendía lo que estaba pasando, hast que…

- ¡¿ESPERAS QUE PAGUE TODOS TUS DESPERFECTOS?! – los gritos de Caitlyn eran claramente perceptibles. Al contrario que Vi, que apenas se la oía. - ¡NO ME LLAMES CUPCAKE! ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TE COJO DE LAS OREJAS Y TE CUELGO DE LA TORRE DE LA CIUDAD, ES MÁS, TE CUELGO Y TE USO COMO DIANA PERSONAL! –

Vi salió corriendo por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, poniéndose sus guanteletes por el camino. En la puerta estaba una Caitlyn totalmente hecha una furia, casi que podría hervirse el agua para hacer un té.

- Cait tengo que hacer una patrulla, luego nos vemos.

- ¡¿A DÓNDE VAS? AUN NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO! – luego sintió la mirada de todos los agentes sobre ella. - ¡Y VOSOTROS, VOLVED AL TRABAJO! – cerró su despacho de un portazo.

Todos los agentes volvieron a sus puestos asustados, temiendo de que la ira de la sheriff cayera sobre todos ellos. Jayce dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, ahora le tocaba a él calmar a la fiera que había dentro. Se aseguró de que su martillo estaba en buenas condiciones y que su abrigo estuviera abrochado. La última vez acabó con su arma en la otra punta de Piltover y su abrigo totalmente hecho trizas. Con valor, llamó a la puerta y entró en el despacho.

- ¿Se puede? – observó a Caitlyn, estaba haciéndose tres tazas de té al mismo tiempo. Mal asunto. – He traído tus cupcakes favoritos. – los dejó encima de la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas. – Muy bien, estoy preparado. Pero esta vez asegúrate de no lanzar muy lejos el martillo. –

Ω

Los barrios bajos le traían buenos y malos recuerdos a Vi. Fue los primeros días en los que descubrió Piltover, después de cerciorarse donde había acabado. Allí conoció a sus primeros amigos, con los que luego acabarían formando una banda de ladrones. En ese entonces sólo pensaba en robar para vivir mejor, sin herir a los demás. Pero el resto no opinaba lo mismo, y cuando sucedió el accidente de la mina, supo que no podía seguir con ellos.

Observó la plaza en la que jugaba al pilla pilla de niña. Seguía igual que antes, con una fuente estropeada y cientos de pintadas. El polvo rodeándola y varios neumáticos o contenedores esparcidos por el suelo. A pesar de ser Caitlyn la Sherrif de Piltover, aquello seguía viviendo al margen de la ley, aunque no tanto como hace años.

Algo la inquietaba. Había demasiado silencio. De pronto, escuchó una explosión muy cerca. Eso sólo significaba una cosa. Jinx. El humo comenzó a divisarse, y supo que cupcake no tardaría en saberlo y llegar al lugar. La agente se dirigió a la zona del siniestro, era donde se encontraba su guarida cuando estaba con los ladrones, pero no eran los mismos con los que estuvo. Había tres hombres tirados en el suelo y uno apuntando con un fusil a la famosa criminal de la ciudad, la cual sorprendentemente sólo llevaba su pistola eléctrica.

- Mira que mezclar gas con electricidad. Eso genera una explosión de primer grado. – comentó Jinx.

- ¡Estás loca! – dijo el hombre.

- ¿Crees que estoy loca? Pues deberías de ver a mi hermana. – disparó contra el hombre, dejando en estado de shock.

- ¡Alto, estas bajo arresto! – Vi cargó uno de sus guanteletes contra la terrorista, la cual esquivó por poco el puñetazo.

- ¡Manazas, cuánto tiempo! Perdona que no pueda jugar, pero necesito unos dispositivos que estos tipos robaron. Tranquila, ya jugaremos otro día.

- Oh no, tú no te vas. –

Lanzó golpes a diestro y siniestro, pero la criminal era escurridiza como una rata. Se agachaba y saltaba en los momentos exactos en los que los puños iban a impactar. Pero la suerte no sonríe a todos. En un momento, Vi engañó a Jinx con su golpe derecho, sustituyéndolo rápidamente por un gancho a la mandíbula, logrando lanzarla unos metros atrás. Esta vez fue ella quien rió.

- Vaya, parece que ya no sonríes.

- No te preocupes manazas. – Jinx se levantó y para sorpresa de la agente, tenía un detonador en la mano. – Aunque no me gustan las bombas hechas con gas, estos tíos sí que tenía buenas armas de defensa. – sonrió antes de darle al botón.

Vi corrió hacia los ladrones antes de que las bombas detonaran. La onda expansiva destruyó las fachadas de varios edificios de los alrededores, levantando polvo y restos de cristal. Y como no, la maldita risita de Jinx acompañando la escena.

Los primeros coches patrulla no tardaron en llegar. Los ladrones fueron llevados en ambulancias bajo vigilancia policial. Caitlyn analizó el terreno y se acercó a Vi, la cual estaba encima del capó de su coche observando su guantelete derecho. Con ella esta Jayce, observando el desastre provocado en cuestión de minutos. Aquello se iba poniendo más peligroso cada vez.

- Bueno, por una vez no has causado ningún desperfecto. – dijo la sheriff. – Incluso has logrado atrapar a una banda de ladrones que traficaban con explosivos de gas. – la excriminal no la respondía, seguía mirando su guante. – Vi, te estoy hablando.

- Hermana.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Jayce y Caitlyn.

- Jinx dijo que era loca, pero que su hermana lo era más aún. – con sus manos cogió lo que se había enganchado en su guantelete, un pelo azulado de la criminal. – Y aquí tenemos la primera prueba de la investigación. –

Ω

_Un hombre vestido de negro se acercó a la casa derruida. Primero observó por la ventana si había alguien adentro, y abrió lentamente la puerta. Desenfundó una pistola y apuntó con ella, en caso de que se encontrara con alguien o con algo. Miró en la cocina, lo único que encontró fue restos de comida y basura tirada por el suelo. El baño apestaba a orín, y en la habitación principal había restos de sangre._

_ El salón estaba lleno de latas de refrescos y cerveza. Comprobó su fecha de caducidad. Eran comprados recientemente. Se acercó a la pequeña televisión y tocó la parte trasera, estaba fría. Aquello sólo le indicaba una cosa. Guardó su pistola y pulsó el comunicador que llevaba en el oído._

_- No está, creo que se ha marchado a la ciudad. – escuchó lo que le decían y asintió. – Entendido. –_

_ Apagó el comunicador. Pero de pronto, un rayo láser rojizo lo partió por la mitad, como si se tratase de un trozo de mantequilla. El cuerpo cayó al suelo, inerte y manchando parte de la sala de un charco carmesí. Detrás había una figura oculta entre las sombras._

_- ¡Creo que nos echan de menos!_

_- Entonces habrá que visitarles. – _

_ La figura salió de la casa y desapareció en medio de la oscuridad de la noche._

Ω

- Así que la primera prueba fue ese cabello que se quedó enganchado. – Jinx se sentó en el borde de la cama. – Creo que fue un golpe de suerte.

- Y muy bueno por cierto. – respondió Caitlyn. Su taza de té se había terminado. – En fin, ya se ha hecho tarde. Mañana me sigues contando. –

La sheriff se alejó de la celda, mientras que la criminal la observaba con sus ojos rojizos. Esperó a oír el ruido de la puerta, y se tumbó totalmente en la cama, colocándose de espaldas a la pared y dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

- No hagas eso Kaleb. –

_**Alcrews S.A.**_

_**By Omega.**_


	4. Chapter 4

2

_ La atmósfera de la ciudad era antinatural. El aire estaba mezclado con las nubes tóxicas de las fábricas, causando una neblina característica de una película de terror. El agua era verdosa y llena de gérmenes, casi parecía a la que se veía por las alcantarillas. Las calles estaban llenas de basura y papeles de viejos periódicos, las luces de las farolas eran como llamas de fantasmas, y la gente caminaba con máscaras y pañuelos que cubrían sus rostros. Esto era uno de los principales motivos de las enfermedades en Zaun._

_ A diferencia de su vecina Piltover, en Zaun no se preocupaban por nada del medio ambiente, y menos aún de sus habitantes. Aquí la diferencia entre la pobreza y la riqueza era enorme, aquellos que no fueran científicos de la tecmaturgia o miembros del ejército, se dedicaban a pedir en las calles o a realizar pluriempleo sin descanso. Si ya trataba así la ciudad a los suyos, los extranjeros lo sufrían más. Algunos incluso no volvían a sus hogares._

_ En lo alto de un edificio del barrio rico, cubierta bajo la sombra de la contaminación de la ciudad, se hallaba una silueta femenina. No se podía ver quien era realmente, sólo sus ojos eran visibles entre las tinieblas que la rodeaban, como dos almas del inframundo. Analizaban a las personas que pasaban a esas horas de la ciudad, muchas para tratarse de las doce de la noche._

_- Míralos, con sus batas y sus probetas. No son nada más que un obstáculo. Deberían de hacer algo más útil, en vez de perder el tiempo con sus experimentos fallidos._

_- ¡Deberían de ayudar a la ciudad, empezando por esta asquerosa nube tóxica. A este paso va a ensuciarme los circuitos!_

_- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por lo ajeno?_

_- ¡Es un comentario sin importancia, aunque saldríamos ganando! – una pareja de científicos pasa y se mete en una de las casas del barrio. - ¡¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo observándoles?!_

_- Cierra la boca y observa. –_

_ Tres hombres hablan entre ellos en voz baja, casi en susurros. Uno de ellos observa de vez en cuando los alrededores, temiendo que alguien los siga. De pronto se paran justo delante de una de las casas más alejadas del barrio. Los tres se callan y uno golpea la puerta de metal. Al cabo de unos instantes, otro hombre abre la puerta y mira para todos los lados. A continuación los deja pasar y vuelve a mirar. Cuando cierra la puerta, todas las luces de la casa se apagan._

_- Creo que es hora de saludarles. ¿No crees?_

_- ¡Si, pero esta vez intenta no mancharme, cuesta desprenderme de los restos de glóbulos rojos! –_

_ La figura desaparece. Las luces del barrio parecen iluminar cada vez menos, como si tuvieran una vida que poco a poco se fuera apagando. De pronto, el silencio se ve interrumpido por una enorme explosión. Los gritos no tardan en surgir, al igual que las primeras llamas._

Ω

_Marzo. Piltover hace ocho años._

- Vamos profesor, ha pasado un año. ¿Enserio lo único que ha conseguido es una sustancia de madamina? – exasperó Vi.

- Entiéndelo, Vi. – explicó Heimerdinger. – El cabello de Jinx está mezclado con una gran cantidad de madamina, tanta que incluso ha alterado el propio ADN del cabello. Intentar averiguar el original podría llevar años, y para cuando lo supiéramos ya estaríamos en el otro barrio.

- ¡Mierda! – golpeó sus guanteletes la mesa del trabajo, logrando que parte de los artilugios saltaran.

- ¡Cuidado! – el yordle saltó, intentando salvar gran parte de los objetos que estaban en el aire.

- Tranquila Vi. – la sheriff puso su mano en el hombro de la agente. – Aunque no sepamos quien es Jinx, ya tenemos una pista acerca de ella.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntaron ella y el yordle al unísono.

- Claro, la madamina es una sustancia química que altera el sistema nervioso y sanguíneo. ¿Verdad profesor?

- Bueno. – se ajustó las gafas. – Técnicamente acelera el corazón hasta un punto que llegaría a causar un paro cardíaco. A su vez, el gran bombeo de sangre causado en poco tiempo afectaría a gran parte del cerebro. Parte de las toxinas de la madamina se distribuirían entre las distintas partes del encéfalo, mientras que la otra parte afectaría los impulsos eléctricos del sistema nervioso en general, especialmente a las neuronas. Pero una cuarta parte de esas toxinas, pueden llegar incluso a afectar el propio ADN, puede que hasta alterar su estructura anatómica. Con consecuencia de ello, se llegaría a dañar el resto del cuerpo. –

Heimerdinger era un buen y gran científico, de eso no cabía duda. Pero si tenía que explicar algo en palabras que alguien como Vi llegase a entender, sería cosa imposible. Daba igual los gráficos que usara o las imágenes que pusiera, al menos que fuera un intelectual o alguien como Caitlyn, nadie entendería al prometedor yordle. La sheriff rio al ver la boca de su compañera en el suelo, con los ojos como platos y sin entender ni una sola palabra.

- ¡No me puedo creer que no lo entiendas! ¡Pero si es algo simplemente sencillo! – se quejó el profesor.

- Esto…¿Cupcake?

- No me llames así, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? – le dio una pequeña colleja a la agente. – Lo que Heimerdinger intenta decir, es que la madamina hace que el cuerpo se vuelva hiperactivo, acelerando los latidos del corazón. Pero a consecuencia de ello, el cerebro se empieza a dañar, por así decirlo, la persona empezaría a sufrir de alguna demencia. En casos más graves, se podría llegar a alterar el ADN y que las probabilidades de un paro cardíaco aumentaran.

- Entonces…¿Jinx está loca a causa de la madamina?

- Se podría decir que sí, eso también explicaría lo de su pálida complexión y el pelo azul. Pero lo que yo me pregunto, es cómo se ha hecho con una sustancia así y desde cuándo.

- Permítame ayudarla Sheriff. – intervino Heimerdinger. – En Zaun muchos científicos usaban esa clase de sustancias en sus experimentos con animales para venenos, de manera que así se acelerase el desarrollo del experimento. De hecho, durante el vigésimo aniversario de la Ciencia en Piltover, los profesores Viktor y Miligan hablaron acerca de sus "ventajas". Puede que Jinx tuviera la madamina desde ese día.

- Pues muy bien. – Vi golpeó sus guanteletes entre sí. – Vamos a por ellos. Ya sabemos quienes ayudaron a esa loca mocosa.

- Alto ahí Vi. – la frenó Caitlyn. – Hoy no, mañana.

- ¿Cómo? Pero si tú siempre dices que no hay que dejar escapar ningún sospechoso.

- Si, pero hoy que quedado con Jayce, y no quiero que ni tus derrumbamientos de edificios, ni amenazas de Jinx, ni ninguna alerta porque cierta pelirrosa se ha cargado media ciudad vuelva a interrumpir la duodécima cita que intenta hacer Jayce.

- Vale jefa. Pero no me llames cuando lleguen los mellizos llorando. – musitó Vi entre dientes.

- ¿Decías algo, Vi? – acercó su mano al gatillo del rifle.

- Que tienes razón. Espero que lo pases muy bien. – sonrió falsamente mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Nunca hagas una broma con Caitlyn y su rifle por delante.

Ω

Guardó el último par de calzoncillos limpios que tenía y cerró la bolsa. Comprobó que tenía sus tonfas de doble filo en su sitio y se dispuso a salir del piso. Pasó por delante del gran ventanal, teniendo una vista a su disposición de toda Piltover. Se quedó quieto observándola, mientras los zeppelines iban y volvían. Era una bella imagen de la ciudad del progreso. No entendía cómo es que ella adoraba destruirla.

Notó sus delgados brazos rodeando su cintura, daba igual lo silencioso que se levantara para no despertarla, ella siempre acababa abrazándolo por detrás antes de irse. Observó los suaves reflejos de ambos en el cristal de la ventana. Él con su traje militar desgastado y el pelo rapado al dos. El chaleco de su hermano, la camisa negra de siempre, los pantalones negros con los mil y un bolsillos, y las botas que ella le regaló el día de su cumpleaños, junto con los guantes de cuero.

En cambio ella estaba con la larga camisa blanca que él se dejó hace tiempo en su piso, apropiándose de ella como su pijama. La verdad es que le servía, aunque si se sentaba y no llevaba nada debajo se le podría ver todo. Pero le gustaba así, y más cuando tenía su cabello azulado suelto y no en las dos trenzas que siempre llevaba puestas.

- Odio cuando tienes que irte. – la voz no era la misma, no era la misma voz que la terrorista llevaba siempre, pero él no sabía de ello.

- Sabes que las guerrillas en Zaun no me llevan mucho tiempo, y que siempre vengo a verte cuando tengo tiempo libre. – se giró y la miró a los ojos, dos rubíes que brillaban en comparación con sus azabaches. – Aunque tú también puedes venir alguna vez. Hace mucho que no saludas a los chicos.

- Sabes que tengo una misión aquí. – Jinx se acercó más al ventanal. – Es lo único que me queda.

- ¿Crees que destruyendo la ciudad es una manera?

- Ya conoces mis razones.

- Y aun no entiendo por qué lo sigues haciendo. – esperó una respuesta de su parte, pero sólo recibió el silencio. – Me voy, nos veremos la próxima vez. – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios. – Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti. –

Esperó a que se marchase, no le gustaba que supiera lo de la madamina. Era algo que no podía permitirse. Se dirigió a su habitación y movió la cama a un lado, levantó una de las tablillas de madera y sacó una pequeña caja. La abrió y en su interior había dos jeringuillas con una sustancia verdosa. Había espacio para otras diez más, usadas previamente. De pronto un tremendo dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, empezando por su pecho y extendiéndose a sus extremidades. Agarró rápidamente una de ellas y se la clavó en el antebrazo, vaciando su contenido y notándolo circular por el brazo.

- Tengo que ir a por más, o a este paso esto acabará conmigo. –

Al cabo de unos minutos, una risa macabra inundó el piso.

Ω

Jayce y Caitlyn paseaban por los parques públicos de la ciudad. Contaban con miles de tipos distintos de flores, diversas fuentes y un lago donde las parejas alquilaban barcas para estar asolas. Ambos estaban sin sus armas, ella sin su característico vestido sombreros morados y él sin su traje. Ella llevaba un corto vestido azulado de palabra de honor, algo que su madre le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Él con un traje más sencillo, para una ocasión como la de llevar a Caitlyn al teatro.

- Espero que te gustara la obra, con las cosas de ambos apenas he tenido tiempo de pensar en algo mejor.

- No te preocupes Jayce, el detalle es lo que importa. –

Siguieron paseando hasta que el Sol se empezaba a poner. Ambos observaron la bella imagen del astro reflejado en el agua, mientras las primeras luces de la ciudad se iluminaban. Costaba imaginas que algo tan bello estuviera amenazado día tras día por las bombas de Jinx. En ese momento, Jayce rebuscó de entre sus bolsillos y cogió delicadamente la mano de la sheriff. Ésta lo miraba intrigada.

- Caitlyn, llevo tiempo queriendo decirte una cosa. Sé que es nuestra primera cita en la que no tienes que salir corriendo a salvar la ciudad, o ambos a salvarla, pero desde el día en el que me arrestaste por destruir el laboratorio de Viktor, supe lo que significaba la palabra amor. – el joven científico depositó en las manos de la agente de la ley un colgante hecho por él mismo. Un engranaje hecho de cristal que giraba con magia, el símbolo que representaba Piltover.

- Jayce…

- Sé que no te puedo quitar el deber de proteger la ciudad ni aunque sea un momento, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Así que…¿Caitlyn, te gustaría salir conmigo?

Ω

Caitlyn observaba el colgante que hace ocho años Jayce le había regalado. Era el primer paso de los bellos momentos que luego pasaría con él. Ahora el engranaje no se movía, a causa de su magia desaparecida. Una lágrima se estrelló contra el objeto. La sheriff comenzó a llorar ante los dolorosos recuerdos de la persona que había alegrado su vida.

- Ojalá estuvieras aquí, Jayce. –

_**Alcrews S.A**_

_**Personajes propiedad de Riot Games.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**4**_

_Los gritos del científico fueron callados por el estrépito sonido de su carne estampada contra el suelo, como si se hubiera tratado de una bolsa de basura que se rompe en plena calle. Lo único que se podía ver de él, era restos de huesos con carne y sangre. Algo no muy agradable para la vista. Pero para ella sí que lo era._

_ Observa desde lo alto del edificio el resultado de su acción por tercera vez, manteniendo esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se gira hacia los dos que quedan. Tiemblan como si tuvieran cuerpos hechos de mantequilla, atemorizados por la sádica persona que se encuentra ante ellos. _

_ A pesar de las explosiones, su cuerpo aún sigue en pie. Tiene cortes por su pierna sana, restos pequeños de cristal y metal clavados en su abdomen y espalda, y salpicaduras de sangre y ceniza. Pero no le importaba en absoluto, no era tan débil como ellos, no se dejaría sucumbir al dolor o a la apariencia. Sólo le importaba lograr su objetivo, independientemente del precio._

_- Bueno. ¿Vais a decirme donde esta Viktor o no? –_

_- Ya te lo hemos dicho. – respondió uno de ellos. – Su laboratorio es imposible de encontrar, es el más seguro de todo Zaun._

_- ¡Respuesta incorrecta! –_

_ Agarró al científico y lo lanzó por la azotea. Volvió a asomarse y los gritos regresaron. Mismo suceso de antes. Después de observar su espectáculo, se giró hacia el último que quedaba. Sus gafas apenas eran capaces de mantenerse en su sitio debido a los temblores de su cuerpo. Casi tenía ganas de reírse ante su cara. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos cerca suya, se echó para atrás y cubriéndose con los brazos._

_- Su laboratorio se encuentra bajo la ciudad, en contacto con las alcantarillas. Si lo atacas tendrás problemas mucho mayores._

_- ¡¿Ah sí? Mira que miedo tengo!_

_- Cállate. – se acercó aún más al científico. - ¿Por qué estaría en graves problemas?_

_- Porque…porque Viktor es un campeón de la Liga de Leyendas, y por lo tanto, se encuentra protegido por ella. Si le atacas se enterarán e intentarán detenerte._

_- ¿¡Liga de Leyendas?! ¡Suena divertido!_

_- Correremos el riesgo. – lo agarró por el cuello de su bata, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al borde._

_-¡POR FAVOR, TEN PIEDAD! ¡TE HE DICHO TODO CUANTO SÉ!_

_- Si, pero un poco tarde. – lo soltó y giró sobre sus talones. Después de los gritos reinó el silencio. Se quedó pensativa, decidiendo cuál iba a ser su próximo movimiento. Una mujer gritó en la calle. Seguro que ya había visto los cadáveres y no dudaría en llamar a la policía. _

_- ¡Creo que ha llegado la hora de divertirnos de verdad! _

_- Eso nunca lo dudes. –_

Ω

_Piltover. Abril. Hace siete años._

Caitlyn estaba por grabar el perfecto día que estaba llevando. No había nada más delicioso para ella que una taza de té jonio de la más alta calidad, en un día como este. Nada de asesinatos, robos, edificios en llamas por culpa de explosiones causadas por cierta anárquica azulada, nada de cohetes teledirigidos, disparos o bombas. No había ningún incidente demasiado grave que requiriese de su presencia.

La tetera empezó a sonar, y la sheriff se sirvió el té. Abrió una de las cajas de sus cupcakes favoritos, se merecía un pequeño capricho. Nada ni nadie podría estropear este hermoso día. Incluso se tomó la libertad de poner los pies encima de su escritorio, ahora entendía por qué a Vi le gustaba, vamos era muy relajante.

Sin embargo, lo bello no dura para siempre. La puerta de su despacho se abrió de un portazo, causando un tremendo susto a la agente de la ley. Tanto la sorprendió, que del impulso su sillón perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Por consiguiente, el cupcake se estrelló contra su cara y el té recién hervido se derramó por su vestido morado.

Jayce y Vi habían entrado en el despacho, pero peleándose entre ellos. La excriminal amenazándolo con uno de sus famosos ganchos de derecha, y él con su martillo en su mano izquierda. Ambos tenían las frentes pegadas al otro, y se lanzaban miradas de muerte. Como no, sus riñas nunca desaparecerían.

- ¡Es que no te das cuenta que lo que dices es una locura! – gritó Jayce. - ¡No te puedes ir así por la calle como un toro embravecido!

- ¡Mira quien fue hablar! ¿Crees que tu perfecto martillo va hacerlo mejor? ¡Pero si no aguantaría ni un solo golpe!

- ¡Al menos tengo un arma que no hace que parezcan mis brazos los de un machorro!

- ¡No me extraña que apenas tengas músculos, eres más mariquita que Ezreal!

- ¡Retira eso camionera!

- ¡Ten cuidado no acabes con tu martillo metido por el culo!

- ¡A lo mejor acaba metido pero por tu…

- ¡YA BASTA! – interrumpió Caitlyn golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos. Los dos piltoverianos miraron la cara de la sheriff. Estaba en el peor estado que uno podía imaginarse.

- Perdona Caitlyn, pero es que Vi…-intentó hablar Jayce.

- ¡SILENCIO! – en ese momento, Jayce y Vi se sintieron pequeños en comparación con Caitlyn. Ahora si que estaban acabados. - ¡¿ES QUE NO PUEDO NI DISFRUTAR NI UN PUTO DÍA BUENO SIN QUE ME INTERRUMPAN VUESTRAS GILIPOLLECES?!

- Cait, no deberías de hablar con ese lenguaje. – comentó Vi.

- ¡YO HABLO COMO ME DA LA JODIDA GANA! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DARME LECCIONES?! ¡LOS DOS, EN LAS SILLAS, AHORA! – en menos de un segundo, ambos estaban sentados educadamente en las dos sillas del despacho, manteniendo las distancias con el demonio de Piltover. Caitlyn se relajó y colocó su sillón, se limpió el cupcake con su pañuelo y empezó a frotar otro en la zona de su vestido que tenía té. – Bien, darme un buen motivo por el que no deba de meteros una bala del calibre 49 en la cabeza. ¡Hablad!

- Verás Caitlyn. – empezó Jayce. – Tu querida agente quiere viajar a la propia Zaun en busca de madamina, sólo porque cree que con eso engañará a Jinx y logrará atraparla.

- Vamos. – interrumpió Vi. – Esa mocosa caerá seguro. Es como si fuera un caramelo para ella. El plan es muy sencillo.

- ¿Sabes que en Zaun odian a los piltoverianos? Es como si un demaciano entrara en Noxus.

- Si vas tú normal que se den cuenta, con ese martillo hasta un yordle sabría que eres de Piltover.

- Cierto, tus guanteletes son como si los hubiera hecho un niño de Zaun.

- Te voy a… - Vi se detuvo al ver el rifle de Caitlyn entre ambos.

- Lamento decirte Vi, que tu idea es muy arriesgada. Puede que Jinx tenga madamina suficiente y no le hará falta ir a por más. Y en el caso contrario, estarías en una zona que no conoces para nada, con altos niveles de contaminación, lo que aumentaría la probabilidad de sufrir alguna enfermedad tóxica si no cuentas con el equipo adecuado.

- Venga cupcake, eso lo dices para que tu novio luego no se enfade contigo.

- Vi, por última vez, no me llames así. Y no lo hago por nadie, lo hago porque soy la sheriff y punto.

- Este es el plan más seguro que se me ha ocurrido.

- Claro, porque los demás eran plantar bombas, romper caras o incluso entrar en una propiedad privada sin ningún tipo de orden judicial. – comentó Jayce.

- Estoy pensando en darte un buen puñetazo en la cara.

- Vi. – dijo Caitlyn. – Tu idea queda rechazada al igual que las otras. Si no tienes nada más que decir, te recomiendo que te marches. Además, ¿No tienes que hacer una patrulla en 5 minutos? –

La pelirosa se levantó de mala gana y le lanzó una amenazadora mirada a Jayce. Cogió el pomo de la puerta, y lo soltó con fuerza en cuanto salió, generando un gran portazo. La sheriff suspiró pesadamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, su día se acababa de ir literalmente a la mierda.

- Lamento la interrupción mía y de Vi, Cait. – se disculpó Jayce. – Hay veces que ella no conoce lo que significa la palabra riesgo.

- Créeme Jayce, no sabes cuánta razón tienes en eso. –

Ω

Vi cogió las llaves de su moto y se colocó la cazadora de cuero. Aseguró sus guantes al vehículo y comprobó el nivel de energía. A pesar de las negaciones de Caitlyn, estaba segura de que su plan podría funcionar. Era muy sencillo, entrar en la ciudad, robar la madamina y regresar antes de que amaneciera. Estaba segura de que Cupcake se lo agradecería después.

Abrió la puerta del garaje y avanzó con su moto. Su casa quedaba cerca de la salida de la ciudad. Miró hacia la torre del reloj, el edificio más alto de Piltover, el lugar favorito de ella y de Caitlyn para descansar después de las patrullas. Se juró a si misma de que Caitlyn estaba equivocada, y se lo iba a demostrar.

Se subió a la moto y aceleró. En menos de diez minutos ya estaba fuera de la Ciudad del Progreso, con rumbo a la ciudad de los locos.

Ω

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en Zaun. Más bien ni siquiera se acuerda de los meses que pasaron. Aquello es como unas luces en su memoria, apenas se puede ver lo que hay tras ellas, pero si el dolor que causan. Dolor que tuvo que quitarse de en medio con la madamina.

Jinx observa la entrada a la ciudad más loca que existe en todo Valoran. Había aguantado el llegar hasta aquí desde la Ciudad del Progreso, sin inyectarse ninguna dosis de madamina, soportando el dolor que recorría su cuerpo. Pero la necesitaba, s quería sobrevivir en Zaun, tenía que tener su locura al nivel máximo. Dudar un instante significaba su perdición.

De esta manera, podría correr mucho más rápido de lo que sus piernas soportaban. Por un lado se encontraría con miembros de la Bioforja, y por otro la guerrilla de Kaleb y los demás. No podía permitirse ser vista por alguno de los grupos, y menos aún por los científicos, la reconocerían nada más verla e intentarían atraparla.

Pero lo peor sería volver a verla. Si la pillaba, podría darse por muerta. Las últimas veces se había enterado de que lo que había hecho, atrocidades incluso para Jinx. Cogió la jeringuilla que llevaba consigo y se la clavó en la pierna.

- Rezo por no verte la cara, hermana. –

La madamina comenzó a hacer su efecto.

**Personajes propiedad de Riot Games.**

**Alcrews S.A**


	6. Chapter 6

_**5**_

_**Disclaimer: personajes propiedad de Riot Games. Sólo los propios propiedad de Alcrews S.A**_

_**Piltover. Año actual.**_

Si de algo le había servido su trabajo como sheriff, era aprender las técnicas que utilizaban los hackers para sacar información. Todo ello a partir del caso de un joven que se infiltró en las cuentas de la Tesorería de Piltover, dejando todos sus números a cero. De no haberlo capturado a tiempo, ahora mismo la ciudad estaría sufriendo una crisis económica de las gordas.

Así pues, la sheriff le interrogó y le sonsacó todas las técnicas que utilizaba, y ahora las empleaba para entrar en los archivos de Viktor y el resto de científicos que trabajaban en el proyecto. Había información de todo tipo, aparatos tecmatúrgicos empleados, la hexquimia utilizada, los resultados de los experimentos. Pero no encontraban la información relacionada con _ella_.

¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso los científicos temían que alguien copiara su creación? ¿O es que no querían que algo volviera a salir mal a partir de sus datos? La mayor pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza de Caitlyn era cómo se originó, a partir de qué la crearon. Había escuchado casos en los que los propios zanuitas creaban vida a partir de los químicos. ¿Era _ella_ uno de esos casos?

- Mamá, tengo miedo. - apagó rápidamente el ordenador.

La sheriff giró su silla, viendo a la pequeña niña en la entrada de su despacho. Con el pijama de cupcakes que Vi le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Era una réplica suya, salvo por los ojos y el ingenio que caracterizaban a Jayce. Se levantó y se acercó a la pequeña, cogiéndola con sus brazos y levantándola.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo Emily?

- He soñado con papá. Estábamos en el parque cuando esa niña llegó. Empezaba a reírse, papá le dijo que se fuera, pero ella sólo quería jugar. Luego...luego hubo una nube roja, y luego otra, y otra. Y yo llamando a papá pero él ya no estaba. - la niña rodeó el cuello de la sheriff con sus delicados brazos.

- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?

- Si. -

- Bien, vamos a buscar tu peluche de cupcake y vámonos a dormir. - la miró a los ojos. - Y luego apareceré en tu sueño y buscaremos a papá, por algo soy la sheriff.

- ¡Vale! -

Pero en el fondo sabía que no era un sueño. Aunque le dijera que lo fuese, Caitlyn sabía que aquello había ocurrido de verdad. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. Si quería detenerla lo antes posible, tenía que encontrar la información necesaria. Y hacer que Vi y Jinx trabajasen juntas por primera vez.

Ω

_Zaun. Siete años atrás._

- ¡Kaleb, nos están acortando distancia! – gritó Metheos.

- ¡Aguantar, si llegamos al desguace lograremos perderlos de vista! –

Volvió a darle al acelerador, la moto rugió y aumentó su velocidad. Los guerrilleros estaban siendo perseguidos por miembros de la Bioforja, humanos alterados genéticamente por los químicos zanuitas. No sabían cómo, pero desde lo sucedido en los barrios altos el mes pasado, la vigilancia en Zaun había aumentado drásticamente. Cualquier indicio de sospecha relacionado con la guerrilla, se pagaba de dos formas: convertirte en conejillo de indias o la muerte.

Kaleb, Metheos y otros dos guerrilleros huían por los callejones de los barrios bajos. Tenían que llegar al desguace lo más rápido posible. Allí los restos de metal estaban acumulados hasta formar enormes columnas de hierro y acero oxidados, con pequeñas vías de escape y un barro muy resbaladizo. Sus motos tenían buen agarre en ese campo, al contrario que el vehículo de asalto de la Bioforja, si lo conseguían podrían quitárselos de encima.

Los mutantes comenzaron a dispararles con sus armas químicas, causando explosiones en los alrededores. Una de ellas alcanzó a uno de los guerrilleros, dejando su cuerpo expuesto a los químicos, que no tardaron en consumirlo y matándolo al instante. Kaleb maldijo entre dientes, no contaba con esas armas. Volvió acelerar.

La verja del desguace ya era distinguible en la oscuridad de la noche. Kaleb se llevó una mano atrás, agarró el cañón de energía y comenzó a cargarlo. Espero a asegurar su objetivo y disparó. Una potente esfera de energía recorrió la distancia entre la moto y la verja en cuestión de segundos, arrojándola por los aires.

- ¡Ahora dividíos, si persiguen a uno, que intente ir por las zonas resbaladizas! – ordenó.

Sus camaradas le obedecieron. Metheos se fue por la izquierda, el otro por la derecha y el siguió todo recto. Los de la Bioforja le seguían de cerca. Giraba bruscamente en cada columna apilada de vehículos y otros materiales de metal. Encontró una ranchera volcada, aprovechando la ocasión aceleró hacia ella y clavó las ruedas en el viejo vehículo. Su moto sobrevoló un trecho de restos metálicos oxidados.

Sin embargo, el otro lado era mucho más profundo, por lo que en cuanto las ruedas golpearon el suelo, el vehículo se volcó a un lado y Kaleb salió disparado hacia un montón. Por suerte el casco paró lo que podría haber sido un golpe mortal, pero lo dejó aturdido.

En ese momento, uno de los mutantes estaba en lo alto del trecho que había saltado. Era un hombre enorme, con una infinidad de tubos saliendo de su espalda y sus brazos, tubos que contenían un químico verdoso entrando y saliendo se un tanque que llevaba a su espalda. Su musculatura estaba alterada, tenía unos brazos el doble de ancho, podría incluso romper los huesos de una persona como si se tratara de plastilina.

Avanzaba lentamente, tenía los ojos verdosos por los químicos, y rugía más que gritar. Tenía todo el torso y los pies desnudos. Miraba a Kaleb como si fuera un cazador que acecha a su presa. Apretaba los puños hasta que sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. El guerrillero se incorporó y agarró su cañón de energía, por suerte no lo había perdido en el vuelo.

Canalizó la energía y apuntó al pecho del mutante, mientras éste seguía avanzando. Esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y disparó. Otra bola de energía salió y golpeó el pecho del mutante, causando una nube de polvo a su alrededor. Espero a que el viento lo despejara, suponía que estaría muerto, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. El mutante seguía avanzando hacia él. Esta vez disparaba pero sin cargarlo del todo, por lo que sus disparos eran de un daño menor. Pero era inútil.

Agarró una barra de hierro que estaba a su lado y se acercó para golpear al humanoide en la cara, no surtió ningún efecto. Éste agarró el extremo de la barra y lo lanzó hacia el otro lado. Su cañón había acabado en sus pies, y al verlo, lo aplastó con uno de ellos. Rugió y fue hacia el guerrillero, quien ya no tenía vía de escape.

Empezó a pensar en Jinx. Las promesas que le hizo de volver a verla no se cumplirían, y ella no sabría de su muerte hasta que volviera a visitar Zaun por su ausencia continúa. ¿Qué haría ella entonces? Sabía que no atacaría Zaun como hacía con la Ciudad del Progreso, no con su enfermedad. Cerró los ojos y empezó a maldecirse.

Un sonido recorrió el aire en cuestión de segundos, era un sonido chisporroteante y agudo. Abrió los ojos de golpe. El mutante estaba atrapado en una red…¡eléctrica! Miró por detrás de la criatura. Había una figura vestida con una túnica negra. Su brazo izquierdo estaba levantado hacia el humanoide. La red desapareció, y éste se giró hacia ella, dando grandes zancadas y rugiendo. Otra red eléctrica lo frenó en seco. Al cabo de unos instantes, la red volvió a soltar su agarre del mutante. Pero antes de que se pudiera reincorporar, otra lo atrapó de nuevo.

- Y a la tercera, va la vencida. – dijo la figura.

Un potente rayó envolvió el cuerpo del mutante. Tal fue su intensidad que logró sofocar los aullidos del humanoide. La electricidad recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo, pasando por cada rincón, hasta llegar a los tubos que suministraban el químico. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los electrones llegaron al tanque y lo siguiente que pasó fue una tremenda explosión. El mutante había sido desintegrado.

La misteriosa figura se acercó a Kaleb, quien temblaba ante lo que habían visto sus ojos. Dos manos bajaron la capucha de la túnica, dejando a la vista el rostro de una mujer joven, entre los veinte y los treinta años. Tenía el cabello rubio, algunas de sus puntas contaban con cables atadas a ellas o engranajes. Su rostro tenía una máscara cubriendo su parte izquierda, pero el resto era bello, de piel clara y unos labios de color carmesí, un ojo grande y de color rojo como la sangre.

Se quitó la túnica ante el guerrillero. Llevaba todo un vendaje cubriendo su brazo izquierdo, desde la mano hasta la clavícula. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes, unos pantalones largos con agujeros por las rodillas, un cinturón hecho de metal y unas botas de soldado negras. Su brazo derecho tenía el tatuaje de una serpiente de tres cabezas, cuyos ojos parecían brillar bajo la luz de la luna, una de las cabezas desaparecía bajo un mitón negro con un número 14 cosido en él.

La chica se acercó al guerrillero y le ofreció su mano. Él dudo en aceptarla o no.

- No tienes que temerme, al fin y al cabo, somos humanos y no esas cosas de la Bioforja. – le dedicó una sonrisa al joven, el cual acabó aceptando su ayuda y se incorporó.

- Gracias por salvarme, ¿Eres una aliada de la guerrilla?

- Podría decirse. – decía con una seductora voz. – Apoyo a la guerrilla, pero no formo parte de ella. Yo voy más a mi aire.

- ¿Eres quien causo las explosiones hace un mes?

- Ojalá. Quien lo hizo debía de contar con una gran cantidad de pólvora.

- ¿Y cómo has hecho entonces lo de los rayos?

- Cuantas preguntas, ¿Acaso queréis algo conmigo señor…

- Kaleb, me llamo Kaleb. Y no, es sólo que me sorprende, no veo que llevéis un arma capaz de hacer eso.

- Créeme Kaleb, hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas. – se alejó de él. – Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos no tenga que volver a salvarte.

- ¡Espera! - la detuvo. – Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre. No me gustaría no saber el nombre de un bello rostro como el vuestro.

- Al menos que estéis soltero, no debería importaros demasiado. Pero si tanto queréis saber mi nombre. – se giró y le dedicó un beso. – No olvidéis el nombre de Catrixce. Pensar en catorce, y alterar un poco la palabra. Suele funcionar. – se alejó de él hasta desaparecer en la noche.

- Catrixce. Un nombre muy peculiar. – y entonces se acordó. – Como el de Jinx. –

Ω

Vi llegó a la ciudad. Era tan diferente de Piltover. Un aire tan cargado con químicos. Casi parecía que te ahogabas en él. Abrió el compartimento de su moto y sacó una bolsa con ropa. Se ocultó en un callejón y cambió toda su indumentaria. Unos pantalones rotos y llenos de pintura verde, una camiseta de manga corta negra, por encima la cazadora de cuero. Guardó las gafas y sacó un pequeño aparato que colocó en uno de sus guanteletes.

Pulsó un botón de los cinco que tenía, y el aspecto de sus guanteletes fue alterado, ahora parecían estar hechos en Zaun. Con unos largos tubos que expulsaban humo, unas células de hexquímia y acero oxidado. Odiaba verlos así, pero no debía aparentar ser de la ciudad vecina, o acabaría en graves problemas.

Suspiró pesadamente y ocultó su moto en el callejón. Sacó un paquete de tabaco del pantalón y se empezó a fumar un cigarrillo. Caminaba por las calles de los barrios bajos, analizándolos y buscando pistas. ¿Dónde podría encontrar madamina? Decidió empezar a preguntar por las bandas que se encontraba. Algunas decían que no sabían lo que era, otras que ni idea de dónde podría encontrarla.

Luego cayó en la cuenta. Viktor. Tendría que estar en alguna parte por los barrios altos. Pero a estas alturas de la noche lo más seguro es que estuviera rondando patrullas de la Bioforja. Miró al cielo, pensando en que debía de hacer, cuando por casualidad del destino, vislumbró un haz azulado saltando por los tejados. Al instante lo relacionó con una de las coletas de Jinx. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Acaso la habría seguido? ¿O es que iría a buscar madamina? Fuera lo que fuese, Vi corrió hacia un callejón para ir tras ella.

Ω

_**Piltover. Actualmente**_**.**

Vi le daba los últimos retoques a su guantelete izquierdo. Lo observó. Era mucho más bonito que aquel día que tuvo que aparentarlo como una máquina zanuita. Sus _bebés_ eran lo más bello e importante para ella en el mundo…aparte de las vidas de sus amigos.

Un rayo en la lejanía captó su atención. Miró por la ventana. Esperó y vio otro. Suspiró ante el susto de imaginarse lo peor. Esta noche tocaba tormenta. El tiempo recientemente era una mierda, sólo lluvia, tormenta o días nublados. Últimamente no había ni un día soleado, algo que alegrase a la agente de policía.

Se puso sus guanteletes y salió de su habitación, esta noche le tocaba hacer de guardia. Esperaba que fuera como todas las demás. Sin su presencia. Al menos no por ahora.

Ω

_**Alcrews S.A**_

_**By Omega.**_


End file.
